One of the key criteria for a storage system, such as a primary storage system, backup storage system, specifically designed for the consumer or small-business market is that it is easy to setup, configure, and deploy with minimal overheads. Often times, this ease-of-use may be a more important requirement than the raw performance of the system. This implies, however, that customers are likely to blindly accept the default configurations of a system, which, in fact, does not match well with the statistics of their actual workloads. A conventional storage system does not provide a mechanism to check for poor performance that may result from such mismatched configuration, which can degrade customer experience with the storage system.